Porte Close
by Melie973
Summary: Scène coupée entre 4x23 et 4x24


Scène coupée du 4x23. Se déroulant entre 4x23 et 4x24. Évidemment plus intéressante si on a vu le 4x24. C'est un POV' de Jane. Imaginez vous la scène comme un plan séquence. La caméra juste sur lui et le monologue de Lisbon en son derrière. Note de moi même à la fin. Bonne lecture.

La série ne m'appartient pas . Les personnage non plus. Tout ça -tout ça c'est pas à moi.

Pour Mel et Ben. Vous me manquez.

**Porte Close.**

Il se tenait debout. Immobile. Depuis quelques heures maintenant. Comme hypnotisé par ce foutu mur. Pas un seul mouvement. Pas un seul geste. Ses yeux rivés sur le smiley macabre. Il était tard maintenant et on ne distinguait pas grand chose dans la chambre vide. Ombre parmi les ombres.

Le dessin le regardait. Le regardait** Lui**. Cette pause imprévue ne faisait pas parti du plan. Après sa sortie théâtrale au bureau, il fallait être fou pour rester ici. Et la suite était simple :_ tu rentres , tu prends ton sac de sport, quelques affaires, tu repars dans ta voiture et prends le large_. Ne pas penser. Ne pas réfléchir. La partie la plus mécanique du plan. Et surtout, surtout ne pas s'éterniser. Ça avait été plus fort que lui...

Comme un pressentiment, un signe, peu importe, il pris soudainement conscience de la situation et du temps qui s'écoulait. Il cligna des yeux 1, 2 fois et s'ébroua rapidement. **Maintenant**. Il fallait qu'il parte **maintenant**.

C'est quand il s'apprêta à refermer la porte qu'il le vu. Le faisceau de lumière balaya le mur. Éclairant un bref instant le dessin. Des phares. Une voiture. Lisbon.

LA situation qu'il voulait à tout pris éviter. LE moment du plan où il ne fallait pas faillir. Elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle passerait, elle passait... Tout ce temps perdu dans cette chambre..._Un acte manqué. Un putain d'acte manqué ouai. Presque trop facile à interpréter pour un psy!_

Il referma cette fois précipitamment la porte de la chambre et dévala l'escalier. La porte d'entrée était close et l'espace d'un instant il pensa à passer par la porte dérobée qui menait derrière la villa. Là où était sa voiture d'ailleurs. Sa voiture garé à l'abri des regards. Pourquoi la cacher si le but était d'être le plus rapide possible... _Parce que tu espères cette confrontation autant que tu la redoutes._ Il secoua la tête brièvement. _Ouai. Acte manqué. Marre des psys ..._

Avant même d'avoir pu prendre une décision, il entendit une portière claquer et des talons fouler les graviers. La maison était plongée dans le pénombre. La porte d'entrée fermée à clé et sa voiture invisible.

Il pris son temps pour poser son sac a terre, enlever ses chaussures et sortir son portable de sa poche pour l'éteindre. Lentement. Sans bruit. Sans précipitation.

De la précipitation pourtant, il y en avait dans les coups sur la porte. La main de Lisbon frappait frénétiquement. L'angoisse de la jeune femme transparaissait à travers l'acier.

« Jane! Ouvres ! Il faut qu'on se parle »

Nouveaux coups.

« Jaaaane, Ouvres cette foutu porte! »

Il l'entendit fouiller dans son sac, chercher son portable sans doute. Les bips des touches résonnèrent dans la nuit. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis :

«Et merde** »**

Il la devina tomber sur son répondeur.

Il attendit immobile. Ferma les yeux un instant. _Pars. Ne rends pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà. S'il te plait va -t- en._

Il s'approcha à pas feutrés de la porte close. Attentif au moindre son. A l'affut de ce qu'il pouvait entendre mais ne pas voir. Se concentra sur ses gestes à elle. Pré-senti ses mouvements. Une longue expiration et un bruissement lui firent comprendre qu'elle bougeait mais sans faire demi tour pour autant. Un bruit étouffé sur le sol. Elle s'était assise par terre. Adossée à la porte.

« Je... Je ne comprends pas »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parle. Ni à ce qu'elle reste d'ailleurs. Il demeura interdit un cour instant. Retenant sa respiration.

« Tout ceci n'a aucun … Aucun sens._ Une pause_. Ça dépasse l'entendement... Oui c'est ça, ça me dépasse complètement. »

Il ignorait à qui elle s'adressait. A elle même? A lui? Impossible, il n'y avait aucun signe d'activité dans la maison quand elle était arrivée. Pas une lumière. Pas un mouvement. Même pas de voiture dans l'allée. Il fut pris d'un sentiment assez dérangeant. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter tout en pensant qu'elle ignorait sa présence. Il avait bien trop de respect pour elle pour ça. Leur relation n'était plus la même maintenant. L'heure n'était plus aux taquineries et à la provocation. Maintenant, ils étaient amis... Vraiment amis. Et là il était relayé au simple rang d'espion. Un voyeur. Une vulgarité pour leur relation. Une aberration. L'idée de filer lui chatouilla encore les méninges. Un regard en arrière vers la deuxième porte...

« Cette scène était vraiment... vraiment... _elle cherchait ses mots_. Surréaliste. Ouai c'est ça. Du grand n'importe quoi. Du grand Jane en fin de compte! ».

Il entendit son sourire dans sa voix et il s'en amusa. Une hésitation encore puis il s'approcha plus près, toujours en chaussette, toujours silencieux. Et s'assit lui aussi. Sans émettre le moindre son. Lentement encore une fois. Il ferma les yeux. Se concentra encore. Dos à dos, il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers l'acier. Dessiner la silhouette de la jeune femme contre lui. Il pouvait presque_ l'entendre penser_. Il l'imaginait parfaitement dans cette même position. Le regard perdu dans le néant. Il expira sans bruit et ferma les yeux un cours instant.

« Ça ressemblait à tout ces plans que tu extrapoles. Toutes ces mises en scène que tu joues encore et encore pour piéger un suspect. Tous ces jeux qui... _Il l'entendit se passer une main dans ses longs cheveux._ Ses jeux qui me rendaient folle »

Même si elle utilisait le « tu », Jane n'était toujours pas persuadé qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Pas vraiment du moins... Et il fit une grimace amusée : depuis quand ça ne la rendait plus folle? Quand tout serait terminer, il comptait bien réviser sa technique...

« C'était trop... trop soudain ». Demi sourire dans l'obscurité : soit ces capacités d'acteur était à revoir, soit elle le connaissait de mieux en mieux...

« Cette façon que tu as eu de parler à _Wainwright_. Même pour toi... Même pour toi qui ne va pas bien, ce ne collait pas. Trop facile... Trop... trop vulgaire »

Ah Wainwright... Non, il ne s'était pas amusé avec cette partie du plan. Il aimait bien son supérieur. Il lui était même très sympathique. Un peu trop d'ailleurs si il voulait faire carrière. Mais il avait quelque chose en lui de … pur. Pas encore salie par la politique et les pots de vin. Il sourit en repensant au jeune capitaine. Un homme bien. Qui ira loin c'est certain...

Elle reprit:

« Trop insultant pour toi. Comme un rôle que tu jouais, une pièce de théâtre, un... un tour. »

Le dernier mot du faire écho dans son cerveau car elle fit une pause, plus longue cette fois et expira bruyamment. Un son plus lourd à hauteur de ses oreilles lui indiqua qu'elle avait tapé sa tête contre la porte avec dureté.

« Du théâtre. Un tour. _Elle eut un rire presque désolé dans la voix_. Un putain de tour! Pour te faire virer. Pour piéger. _Il l'entendit redresser la tête. _ Pour LE piéger. Évidemment. _Nouveau coup sur la porte._ Mais quelle c... quelle sotte bordel! Évidemment! Évidemment pour le piéger lui! Mais pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant... Cette dépression, cet air maussade, cette soudaine envie de tout plaquer. Ta vengeance. Ta quête. Ta vie. _Elle battait le rythme des mots avec sa tête. Ponctuant chaque syllabe._ Mais quelle conne bordel!

L'extravagance du vocabulaire lui arracha l'ébauche d'un sourire triste. Une lueur presque amusé passa dans ses yeux bleus.

Elle reprit d'une voix plus fatiguée cette fois. Une intonation presque pâteuse, déjà exténuée de la tournure des évènements.

« Mais comment j'ai pas pu voir ça... ? T'avais tout préparé depuis le début! Tout était planifié... _Une pause puis un ton déjà plus alerte_. Qu'est ce que tu veux lui faire croire? Que tu ne vas plus te venger? Que tu as abandonné?…Bien sur. Tu te caches et lui va venir te chercher... Et tu vas devoir disparaître pour ça, n'est ce pas ? »

La question résonna dans la nuit. Question oratoire inutile. Ce n'étais pas vraiment une question d'ailleurs, plus une froide conclusion logique à son raisonnement. Enfin froide... Il haussa un sourcil. Un infime sourire passa sur ses lèvres closes. Elle aurait trompé n'importe qui. Mais pas lui... Lui l'avait entendu. Ce léger et imperceptible tremolo dans la voix. La tristesse transparaissait à travers les mots. Il allait lui manquer. Et bon sang c'était réciproque...

Elle appuya encore une fois l'arrière de sa tête sur la porte. Il fit la même chose. Ferma les yeux. Il expira lentement. Sans ce soucier du bruit, sans réfléchir aux quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Il l'entendit farfouiller dans son sac. Ouvrir un quelconque objet en cellophane. Le bruit d'un briquet. Et la longue inspiration d'une cigarette. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Fichu consultant... Pas une cigarette en 10 ans. Il va me tuer. »

Il grimaça dans le noir. Cette femme l'étonnera toujours. Il l'imaginait très mal accro à la cigarette. Mais à bien y réfléchir c' était ça qu'il aimait chez elle. Cette capacité qu'elle avait à le surprendre. Lui. Là où le reste du monde avait échoué...

Elle reprit d'une voix plus fraiche, plus poser.

« Quand j'étais à la fac, tu sais où j'allais pour me calmer? Dans une église._ Nouveau haussement de sourcil dans l'obscurité._ Je ne suis pas franchement croyante, à proprement parler... Mais … Je ne sais pas, c'était un lieu d'espoir et de prière. Un lieu calme. N'importe quel lieu saint pouvait faire l'affaire d'ailleurs. Mais un temple de boudha ou une mosquée ça court pas beaucoup les rues dans le coin »

Il ne put réprimer un souffle amusé.

« Je marchais des heures dans les rues vides la nuit et je rentrais dans la première église que je trouvais. Je restais là des heures, à penser, à réfléchir … _Elle dut avoir un geste de la main car il l'entendit retomber sur sa cuisse._ C'est... C'est débile, pourquoi je parles de ça moi »

_Parce que tu as besoin de te connecter à cette réalité. Tu as besoin de te raccrocher à des choses concrètes. Comme un souvenir ou une habitude. Parce que tu ne peux affronter cette situation sans y mettre du corps, de la vie... Une réalité. Parce que tu l'a dis toi même Térésa, cela dépasse ton entendement. Et si je ne te parles pas à voix haute c'est que ça dépasse le mien aussi._

Il tourna imperceptiblement la tête sur le côté. Mouvement tendre, presque intime...

« Jane je... _Une pause. Elle aspira goulument la nicotine, la recracha lentement. _Ma chère Térésa, as tu réellement conscience du ridicule de la situation? Tu perds les pédales ma fille, et pour cause : tu t'adresses à une porte! »

Le ton était résolument humoristique. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de drôle dans ce monologue. L'intonation de la dernière phrase ne pouvait se traduire que par ...une attende. Elle avait posé une question et attendait un démenti. Elle _**savait**_ qu'il était la. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps mais elle le savait; Le ton détaché et presque mélodieux des mots ne servait qu'à détendre une situation prête à imploser. Elle lui avait laisser une porte de sortie. La plus facile pour lui. Le mécanisme de défense par l'humour était de loin son favori et elle le savait. Leur relation était basé sur la complémentarité de leur caractère. Lui s'amusant de sa froideur, et elle s'exaspérant de sa légèreté. Un numéro de duettiste bien sur. Vieux comme le monde. L'Auguste et le Clown blanc. Mais la elle s'aventurait sur son territoire. Elle lui tendait la main. Il ferma les yeux, honteux de lui affliger ça. Un silence insupportable et interminable...

« Bien. _La voix plus calme cette fois. Constatation froide d'une situation qui les dépassait._ J'attendrais tu sais. Évidemment que j'attendrais. Je ne vais pas te faire un cours sur le travail en équipe ou la solidarité au sein du CBI. Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ira jusqu'au bout. Et je sais que tu voudra y aller seul. Sinon ça ne fonctionnera pas n'est ce pas? Il pourrait... m'utiliser nan? ... Alors j'attendrais. Ça prendra des jours, des mois, des années, je m'en fout... Je veux juste que tu me promettes quelque chose... Ne prends pas de risque inutile sans moi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'impliquer mais s'il te plait: ne fais rien de stupide d'accord? Tu veux me protéger et je ne vais pas aller contre ta volonté, mais je suis plus forte que ça et tu le sais bien. Alors si vraiment ça dérape, si vraiment rien ne se passe comme tu l'aurais souhaité, si tu as besoin de moi. Promet mois que tu m'appellera. Promet le moi Patrick...

Encore une fois ce silence. Repoussant et immonde. Qui le faisait paraître plus minable encore. A fermer les yeux au lieu de les ouvrir. A laisser ses mains à plats sur le sol au lieu de se lever et d'ouvrir cette porte. A rester silencieux, au lieu de lui parler et de lui promettre. Honteux encore une fois devant cette démonstration d'affection gratuite et de confiance aveugle. Alors que lui se sentait juste coupable et désolé de son propre comportement.

Mais malgré toute cette méprisante image de lui qu'elle lui renvoyait à son insu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il faisait le bon choix. Elle avait résumé ses pensées en quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait accomplir ce coup qu'en solitaire. Il fallait qu'il y aille seul. Sans les impliquer, elle et le reste de l'équipe. Elle le savait aussi:

« Je ne ferais rien pour t'en empêcher tu que, bon … _Il l'entendit renverser sa tête en arrière. Un bruissement de cheveux. Il pouvait aisément l'imaginer regarder toute la lourde armature qui les maintenait séparés._ A vue de nez, 10 cm d'épaisseur, 2 face acier, serrure en applique à 7 points. Une minute toute au plus pour la crocheter. Je tiens le paris que j'en viens à bout en moins de 40s. _Encore cette légèreté dans la voix, encore ce trait d'humour alors qu'il étaient si proche des adieux tragiques. Encore une fois complémentaire : là ou lui se morfondait, elle le faisait encore sourire_.

Une pause encore puis un froissement de tissus rapides. Il pouvait aisément imaginer son geste en arc de cercle pour jeter sa cigarette. Elle appuya une dernière fois sa tête contre la porte. Il fit la même chose. Image perdue de leur relation défaite. Plus un son autour d'eux. Un silence presque spirituelle. Le calme avant la tempête. Avant que tout aille mal. Ils restèrent là, immobiles. Conscient de l'absurdité de la situation. Tristes mais résolus. Comme une trêve dans leur réalité folle qui les hantaient tout les deux. Lui et son désir de vengeance. Elle et son rêve de justice. Pourquoi fallait il que ce soit si contradictoire?

Le charme se brisa : le bruit des feuilles dans les arbres, les grincements d'une maison endormie. La réalité les rattrapa plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaités. Il l'entendit se lever, épousseter son pantalon pendant qu'il se relevait à son tour. Elle resta encore quelques secondes face à la porte close, ajouta dans un souffle. Le ton décidé et résigné.

« J'attendrais. Même si je suis en colère, même si j'ai l'envie fulgurante de te frapper quand tu réapparaitras et même si je mets toute l'énergie du monde à te détester... _La voix de nouveau tremblante. Tout juste masquée. Tristesse assumée_. J'attendrais même si tu va mettre mon esprit et le reste en morceau...

Des paroles à peine prononcées et ses pas raisonnèrent dans la nuit. Vrombissement du moteur, crissement des roues et elle était partie. Le laissant seul avec ce monologue impromptu et inopiné. La fin, si soudaine et surprenante, le laissa quelques secondes interdit. Et ces mots... Des mots toujours bien choisis. Toute la promesse d'un avenir meilleur dissimulée dans cette dernière tirade...

Il sourit dans le noir.

FIN

Note de l'auteur: Alors voilà, j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal avec les héros parfaits. Boivent pas, fument pas, et parlent comme un dico. Sans s'aventurer sur le chemin des Hard Boiled, je préfère noter,ici et là, quelques notes de réalisme à mes fics (vous allez finir par croire que j'ai un sérieux problème avec les clopes et l'acool... Vous n'avez pas tord :) Et évidemment je jure comme un charretier! ) Bref vous me pardonnerez j'en suis sûre, pour les écarts de langage auxquels les héros succombent. C'est toujours une torture d'écrire les dialogues en français mais point assez de capacités anglophones pour me risquer dans cette aventure.

Bref des héros pas très catholique (oh oh) mais pas si éloignés que ça de la série. Du moins j'ai essayé :).

C'est évidemment en cherchant l' inspiration pour une autre fic que j'ai trouvé la scène « dos à dos ». J'ai hésité à l'écrire en deux versions, deux POV. Et puis j'ai encore plus tripé sur l'idée d'un seul plan. D'un seul point de vue aveugle et que le son pour exprimer le deuxième. Ça me plaisait pas mal comme concept...

Pour ce qu'il est du pourquoi du comment : j'ai trouvé la transition entre le 23 et le 24 un brin trop facile entre eux deux. J'ai donc imaginé une fic qui expliquerait les quelques détails qui se rattachent ou expliquent plusieurs scènes du 24, mais qui pourrait se raconter après (qui a dit « ouai... comme dans Lost quoi! » ? )

J'avoue m'être beaucoup amusée dans la tête de Jane et j'espère vous aussi.

A très bientôt

Melie

Ps: Vous me pardonnerez aussi les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe qui parcourent le récit. Ma correctrice à beau faire ce qu'elle peut, je suis un cas désespérée...

_Merci pour tout._


End file.
